Un pequeño diablillo
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto inagural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom. - Thomas Lokison Bautista es el hijo de Loki y de una mortal. Por su sangre corre la magia y la inclinación a hacer travesuras, inclinación que el niño aprovecha muy (demasiado) bien.


**DISCLAIMER: El personaje de Loki no me pertenece (ya quisiera...), sino que es propiedad de la franquicia Marvel.**

* * *

**Bueno, éste era un reto bastante fácil. Escribir un one-shot del fandom que quisiera con el personaje que quisiera.**

**Elegí Marvel (obviamente), y el personaje claro está que fue Loki.**

**La trama está basada en un juego de rol que llevé a cabo con Saory, la amiga de la que siempre hablo (deben estar hasta la coronilla de ella xD). Yo hacía de Loki y ella hacía de... ella misma. Thomas Lokison Bautista es una creación nuestra, de la que nos sentimos muy orgullosas.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del Reto inaugural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom._**

* * *

Suspirando con resignación, Loki alzó la mano y enunció un hechizo convocador por vigesimocuarta vez en lo que iba del día. Con un gritito de diversión, Thomas apareció de nuevo en su cuna.

Loki se preguntaba por qué demonios se le habría ocurrido ofrecerse a cuidar a su hijo durante todo ese día. Bueno, tal vez era porque Saory se merecía un descanso. La joven de piel morena tenía que lidiar día y noche con las travesuras del pequeño Thomas, y eso estaba saboteando su buen humor usual. Porque Thomas no era un bebé normal, de esos que sonríen adorablemente, hablan con gorjeos y se quedan tranquilos en sus cunas como niñitos buenos. No, nada de eso. Los genes del pequeño eran mitad humanos y mitad divinos, y tenía la diablura bien impresa en el ADN, ya que Saory era una chica alegre y astuta y Loki era el dios de las travesuras. Apenas Saory se descuidaba un momento, Thomas ya estaba trepando por los techos, desapareciendo en el aire o gateando por la mitad de la autopista de la ciudad. Cuidarlo era un constante dolor de cabeza, pero ni Saory ni Loki podían estar enojados mucho tiempo con su hijo. Éste abría sus oscuros ojos de par en par, curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa y lanzaba una risita aguda mezclada con gorgoritos que incitaba a perdonarlo y calificarlo de "bebé travieso y bonito", con lo que Thomas se salvaba comúnmente de la reprimenda merecida. Saory solía ser la que lo atendía, pero ese día Loki se había ofrecido a vigilarlo mientras ella se tomaba una jornada de libertad.

— Thomas Lokison Bautista, _please _—amonestó el dios cuando su hijo hizo un amago de escapar de nuevo—. Por muy entretenido que te parezca el hecho de viajar por medios mágicos, a mí no me hace mucha gracia tener que convocarte cada dos minutos. _No way_.

— Aaaa... grbgrbgrb... pab... pap... papá... leeel... —profirió el niño, con una amplia sonrisa satisfecha. Loki supuso que quería dar a entender que a él sí le divertía ser travieso, y mucho.

Fijó sus ojos color esmeralda en los negros del pequeño. Lo desafiaba a atreverse a desaparecer otra vez.

En vez de parecer intimidado, lo que hubiera sido coherente en ese caso, Thomas lanzó uno de sus habituales gritos estridentes y llamativos, parecido a la llamada de un pájaro tropical. Los nervios de sus padres estaban destrozados a causa de esos constantes chillidos de alborozo.

— ¿Necesitas que te encierre en una prisión _magic-proof_, renacuajo? —inquirió Loki, enarcando una ceja. En realidad, estaba bastante seguro de que ni siquiera una prisión a prueba de magia detendría al chiquillo. Los caracteres hereditarios "Lokison" incluían una buena dosis de magia circulando por su sangre, y los caracteres hereditarios "Bautista" presentaban una tenacidad a prueba de balas. El chaval era invencible (casi).

— No —trinó Thomas, con un tono de voz sorprendentemente agudo, enseñando una sonrisa que era toda dientes, peligrosamente parecida a la propia sonrisa de Loki. Y antes de que el dios pudiera hacer un movimiento, desapareció por vigesimoquinta vez en ese día.

Loki refunfuñó una maldición en nórdico antiguo, y luego murmuró el consabido hechizo convocador.

Thomas no hizo acto de presencia. Loki repitió el hechizo con el ceño fruncido, pero el diablillo no daba señales de aparecer. Desafortunadamente, había una sola explicación para ello.

* * *

— ¿Saory, _darling_?... Sí, soy yo... No, hasta recién estaba todo bien, unas diez desapariciones por hora o así... Bueno... Hasta recién. Acaba de irse y parece que mi hechizo convocador no funci... _What?_ No, no, lo voy a encontrar, _of course!_ Sólo... _But_... Sí, sólo llamaba para decirte que si lo ves, intentes atraparlo. _Well_... Sí, creo que descubrió el modo de escudarse de mis hechizos. _I dunno know_... Es la única explicación posible... Sí, lo buscaré. No te preocupes... _Don't worry. See ya, darling. Bye._

Loki cortó la llamada y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Saory sonaba preocupada. Si los hechizos convocadores fallaban, iba a ser bastante más difícil encontrar a Thomas. Podría estar en cualquier parte. A ese paso, podía estar en Asgard.

Pensando en eso, parecía un lugar bastante plausible. Volvió a marcar el número del móvil de su joven esposa.

— Hola de nuevo... No... _Yeah, exactly_... En Asgard... Sí... Es muy probable. No sería nada raro... Sí, iré a echar un vistazo por la ciudad dorada... No tardaré. _Luv ya. Bye._

Volvió a colgar y salió afuera. El sol caía a plomo sobre los árboles y la calle. Era verano, y el aire era demasiado cálido para su gusto. San Juan de la Maguana no era precisamente el domicilio ideal para un Jötunn. De todos modos, sólo se encontraban allí por vacaciones, para que Saory pudiera visitar a sus parientes. El resto del año, vivían en Asgard. Por ello, Thomas quizá había vuelto a su hogar habitual, en la ciudad de los dioses Aesir.

Loki miró hacia arriba, al cielo de un color turquesa tan brillante que hería los ojos.

— ¡Heimdall! ¡Abre el Bifrost! —llamó. Si algún mortal lo había oído, pensaría que estaba loco. Pocas personas sabían que el raro y peculiar marido de Saory Bautista era en realidad un dios nórdico que se había "redimido" de sus errores pasados y se había casado con una midgardiana.

Uno o dos minutos después de la demanda, un vórtice de arcoíris apareció en las nubes y bajó como una flecha hacia el dios. Apenas llegó a él, lo absorbió, y los pies de Loki dejaron de tocar el suelo. El viaje fue corto, un mareante recorrido entre colores luminosos, y luego sus pies impactaron contra la superficie del Observatorio de Heimdall.

— Gracias —dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el puente. Esa sola acción demostraba cuánto había cambiado Loki en el transcurso de esos tres años. Antes, no le hubiera dado las gracias a nadie ni en sueños. Pero conocer a Saory, enamorarse, casarse y tener un hijo semidiós había transformado casi radicalmente su comportamiento, aunque todavía quedaran trazas de su antiguo yo egoísta, sarcástico y rebelde. Pero alguien _completamente_ bueno es aburrido, ¿no?

Mientras cruzaba el puente multicolor, Loki iba pensando. Primero se fijaría en su casa—palacio, más bien. Thomas podía haber ido allí. O tal vez estuviera en el palacio de Thor, el rey de Asgard. El diablillo se llevaba bastante bien con su tío, el dios del trueno, cosa que Loki no llegaba a entender del todo. Pero también podía llegar a estar en cualquiera de las casas y calles de la ciudad. Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, cuando un gritito agudo y alegre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró alrededor, alerta.

— ¿Thomas?

Otra vez se oyó el chillido de diversión, acompañado de una serie de palabras sin sentido. Loki no lograba identificar su lugar de procedencia. Se detuvo a mitad del puente.

— Thomas, ven aquí _right NOW_ —exigió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— _No_ —gorjeó la voz del pequeño diablillo, proveniente de algún lugar sobre su cabeza, y Loki alzó la mirada.

Thomas estaba sentado en el aire, a escasa distancia sobre él. Parecía completamente satisfecho de estar en el lugar en que estaba. Le hizo una mueca a su propio padre, y poniéndose de pie, empezó a caminar por el aire como si pisara un suelo invisible. Aunque tuviera sólo un año de edad, ya caminaba y actuaba como una persona mayor.

A pesar del peligro de la situación, Loki difícilmente pudo contener una sonrisa. Se notaba a la legua que Thomas era hijo suyo. Él había hecho la misma clase de cosas cuando era un niño pequeño. Casi podía oír a Frigga ordenándole que dejara de comportarse así.

— Thomas, deja de hacer el tonto y ven aquí —mandó, malogrando un tanto su severidad al tener que contener la risa.

Thomas, rey del drama, lanzó un suspiro que sonó como un globo pinchado y comenzó a bajar hacia su padre, pero haciéndolo de tal modo que parecía estar descendiendo por una escalera invisible. Loki tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener los músculos de su rostro en su sitio.

Apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, lo atrapó de la cintura y lo sentó en su hombro, agarrándolo con firmeza.

— Por una vez en tu vida, _can you stop creating chaos? _Deja a tu madre vivir en paz aunque sólo sea por un día, _okay? Cool_.

Thomas pareció tomarlo en serio por fin.

Se quedó tranquilo mientras volvían a Midgard, sentado en el hombro de su padre tan quieto como un niño normal. Loki tendría que haber sospechado que era solo un teatro.

Saory se reunió con ellos en casa. Le dio una buena reprimenda a ambos y una buena dosis de besos a ambos.

Saory se dio cuenta de que había algo raro recién luego de pasada una hora. Thomas había estado demasiado tranquilo, totalmente anormal. Cuando lo miró con más atención, pudo notar que se estaba _destiñendo_.

— ¿Loki? Esto no se ve muy saludable que digamos.

El dios dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó. Con un vistazo reconoció los síntomas.

— Thomas. Lokison. Bautista. —gimió. Demasiadas emociones en un día.

— ¿Qué? —exigió Saory.

— El pequeño diablillo ha aprendido a _clonarse_ —contestó Loki, al tiempo que el Thomas de mentira terminaba de diluirse, señal de que el original había descuidado el mantenimiento de su hechizo.

Por la ventana entró el sonido de una risa divertida, y Loki y Saory pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez cuando una docena de Thomas se encaramaron al alféizar.

Como si uno solo no fuera más que suficiente.

Todos eran iguales. ¿Cuál era el original?

Suspirando, el dios salió al jardín. Hora de jugar a las adivinanzas.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Kisses!**


End file.
